Escuela of the Streets
Escuela of the Streets is the first mission for Manny Escuela. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in a vehicle with Manny. *Go to the dealer's place with Manny. *Follow the dealer to the meet, don't let him know you're following him. *Park behind the dealer. *The dealer went into the warehouse, get him. *The door is locked. (If door is touched by player) *Wipe out all the dealers. *Leave the warehouse. *Shoot out the door. (if you came through the roof window) Enemies *North Holland Hustlers Walkthrough In this mission, Manny Escuela requests your assistance in "cleaning the streets" of Bohan of known drug dealers from the North Holland Hustlers. After the mission's intro cutscene, you'll find yourself outside with Manny, who will instruct you to find a vehicle. Upon obtaining a vehicle, Manny tells Niko that he suspects the dealers are on Grand Boulevard. Once you arrive, a brief cutscene will play that shows an accomplice of a group of drug dealers getting into the car and driving off. Naturally, you'll have to follow him. You must be careful not to get too close to his car, or he will spot you. Manny will warn you (if not insult you) if you're too close. Back off, but keep following. After he warns you a certain amount of times, you will spook the dealer, and he will abort his trip to the meet, therefore failing the mission. The drive will end at the a Sprunk warehouse in Bohan. Park behind the dealer's car once you get there. After a short cutscene, Manny tells you to follow the dealers into the warehouse and then kill them, and then drives away to pick up his cameraman, Jay. You will quickly find that the front door is locked. At this point, you have several options for getting into the warehouse: 1. Shoot the lock on the door; this will allow you to enter through the door but it will alert the dealers and possibly the police to your presence. 2. If you take long enough to find an entrance, Manny will send you a text message saying that for every door that closes, a window opens. This is a hint to enter the warehouse through one of its windows. There are two large windows at the front of the warehouse, to the left of the locked door. Shoot one of them with a firearm to break the glass, and then climb on to the ledge and into the warehouse. The shooting of the glass will startle the drug dealers inside the warehouse, so they will be ready for you as you enter. It may also alert the police. 3. If you are looking for the stealthiest alternative, you can climb the fire escape of the adjacent building to that building's roof, and then cross some pieces of plank wood back to the warehouse where the drug dealers are located. Once there, seek out an open skylight to breach the building itself. There will be an enemy visible below the skylight with a Pump Shotgun, so be sure to take him out quickly, as at this is a very lethal range for shotguns. After dispatching the enemy below the skylight, jump through it. Once inside the warehouse, take cover behind one of the many stacks of Redwood and Sprunk boxes, and kill all of the gangsters. When all of them have been killed, you leave the warehouse and Manny and his cameraman, Jay, will meet you outside. However, if the cops have been alerted, (they most likely will have not) you will need to lose your wanted level first. Video Walkthrough Casualties *North Holland Hustlers (deceased) - killed by Niko on orders from Manny Escuela. Rewards *$1000 *Use of D-pad quickdraw Trivia * This is the first mission you are given in Bohan. * If you fail the mission while in a car with Manny, he'll tell you get out and he will drive off in the car. If you repeat the mission with SMS, you can see your car he drove away in parked next to the community center. * There is a bug where the yellow arrow will not show up when the drug dealer reach his destination, he will not get out of his car and he will just sit there.﻿ So the mission will become stuck. * If you don't go through the front door, but go through the side door (not too far from the front door - just turn right), you are technically still in the warehouse, but the cutscene with Niko Bellic outside the warehouse shows up. * You cannot use a Bus to follow the dealer. * Interestingly, Niko admits he was a stalker in the past. When Niko questions himself on how far back he should follow the dealer, he will sometimes say that when he stalked a girl back in his home country, he stayed two car lengths away. * If you beep the horn while following the dealer, Manny will say something like "Not cool, man!" If you continue to beep the horn you will spook the dealer, causing you to fail the mission. * The dealer you follow drives a uniquely colored Stallion. It will be black, but with a unique undertone. It can be seen in, but not limited to, blue, green, red, pearl, and normal tints. * There is a vending machine which is located on the wall opposite to the main entrance, to the right of the roof entrance. Each drink from the machine will heal Niko by 50%. * There is a health pickup inside the office (on the left, if you broke the lock and came in through the front door.) It doesn't show on the other side of the wall but it can still be collected from that side. * Although the game suggests shooting the lock, the door can be opened by kicking or punching it. Although this alerts the dealers, it will not alert the police, like shooting the lock would. * Upon completing this mission, Mel's random encounters are unlocked. * Escuela is Spanish for school. Therefore, Manny Escuela translates to Manny Teacher, and the mission title translates to School of the Streets. * During the mission, a Forklift can be found inside the warehouse, the player can enter the Forklift, but it can't be driven outside as the door is too small. de:Escuela of the Streets es:Escuela of the Streets pl:Escuela of the Streets Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions